The invention relates to the art of packaging and, more specifically, to a flexible bag and method of use for repetitive opening and closing.
Already existing are various flaccid and pliable containers used for packaging and storing edible as well as non-edible products. These bags are generally sealed at both ends while being initially packaged, and then one end is opened for accessibility. When consumers open and reuse a previously sealed item containing edibles, the duration of shelve life decreases significantly, generally due to the inability of a complete seal. Thus, the next time the package is accessed, the edibles have since become stale and/or spoiled, providing for needless waste, due in part to an inability to completely reseal the package.
Various solutions to this dilemma include providing different kinds of closure designs at the openable end, e.g. chip clips and ties, both of which easily become misplaced as they are not combined with the packaging. Other seals tend to seal partially, but not always completely. Zip-lock or compression type closures seemed to provide the most complete seal, but both require manual dexterity as well as time and patience.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a convenient, effective, easy, inexpensive bag, which incorporates an opening, closing, sealing, conveying and displaying system for use in packaging edible as well as non-edible items.
According to the invention, a flexible bag comprises front and rear walls that are sealed together at opposite longitudinally extending side seams, a closed lower end and extending between the side seams, an upper end formed by the front and rear walls between the side seams, the upper end being adapted for opening and closing, a wire embedded in and extending longitudinally along each side seam, and a pair of tabs formed by rotating the bag around an axis parallel to the bag upper end in one of a clockwise and counterclockwise direction such that the upper end is rolled about itself to thereby close the upper end.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the present invention will evidence upon review of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof when taken in conjunction with the drawings.